nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Out!
Time Out! is a Fairly OddParents storybook that was published as part of the Nick Zone series of chapter books. Synopsis Timmy arrives home and is eager to sit down and watch his favorite show, America's Funniest Dental Exams, but his mom and dad tell him they'll only allow him to watch the show if he follows their schedule of "homework time, then chore time, then dinnertime, then clean-up time, and then TV time." Timmy asks if he could take a break from all those other things for once, but they deny his offer, saying he "can't just call a 'time out' anytime you want it to be a different time!" Timmy decides that there is a good idea and calls for Cosmo and Wanda. He tells them how he is sick of having to follow a schedule all the time and waiting until later to do what he wants to do now. Despite Wanda and Cosmo telling him the importance of timed schedules, Timmy wishes there were no scheduled times for anything and that it is now permanent playtime. Timmy then heads outside and plays a game of Timmy Ball with Chester and A.J. During their game, they notice that the rest of the neighborhood is having fun as well. An hour later, Timmy decides it's time for a break and goes in for a snack. He finds his parents looking around the kitchen for his dad's marbles. When Timmy tries to get a cookie, his mom scolds him because it isn't snacktime, and then he sees that she isn't even cooking dinner right now. When Timmy then sees his parents sitting down to play marbles, he takes a look at all the clocks in the house and sees that the clock hands are all spinning wildly, and that the moon and stars are now out alongside the sun. This causes him to realize that his wish has erased time altogether, and as a result, no one will be able to eat because there's no time for any meals, no one will be able to sleep because there's no bedtime, and he won't be able to watch America's Funniest Dental Exams because there's no TV time. Timmy calls Cosmo and Wanda back in and explains the problem with his wish, but they can't let him un-wish it because they're stuck in playtime too. But then Timmy gets an idea to play a quiz show with them, titled Let's Make a Wish, in which he can win the chance to win a wish if he can answer the questions correctly. Cosmo, as the host, asks Timmy some riddles that he manages to answer correctly (the last one being something he learned from America's Funniest Dental Exams). Having won the game, Timmy then wishes time was back to normal. He then sits down to watch America's Funniest Dental Exams, but Wanda reminds him that he still has homework time, chore time, dinnertime, and clean-up time to do beforehand. Timmy wishes that he could just skip over all those other times and go right to TV time. As a result of this wish, though, the rest of the neighborhood (including Chester, A.J., Tootie, Vicky, Doidle, and Francis) joins Timmy to watch his favorite show. External links * Category:The Fairly OddParents books Category:Nick Zone books